


Beautiful

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Song: If My Heart Was A House (Owl City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: Yusuke definitely wasn't expecting Akira to find out what inspired the piece that Yusuke had painted for him. And now he might end up saying something he had had no intention of saying that evening...
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not late! I made it! Happy Birthday Yusuke!!  
> This is just a short little fluffy piece I wanted to do to celebrate one of my favorite boys' birthday. It's not great or anything, but it's cute, so I don't care.

“Alright, here we are… and here it is,” said Yusuke, opening the door to his dorm room to reveal - an empty easel. “Oh-” he said abashedly and hurried to one of the stacks of canvases leaning against the wall.

Akira smirked playfully. “This is what you said you had to give me?” he cracked.

“No, no,” Yusuke fumbled, rummaging through the clutter in his room. “My apologies. I - I forgot that I had put it away. I finished it some time ago but I just didn’t have - I never got around to giving it to you until now. One moment please...” Yusuke continued searching, quickening his pace as he felt Akira’s eyes on him.

“Ah, here it is!” he exhaled, pulling out a medium-sized canvas from the disarray. “This is… for you.” He placed it on the easel for Akira to see and anxiously awaited his reaction. 

The painting was of a window seat in a house, with an open window looking out onto a landscape of sparkling white snow. The sun peeking out from behind the horizon shone in rays through the sheer white curtains. Two cups of coffee sat on the windowsill, the steam from each rising up and intertwining.

To Yusuke’s delight, Akira’s mouth dropped open slightly as he viewed it. “...It’s beautiful, Yusuke,” he said. 

“I’m very glad you think so,” Yusuke smiled. “I had you in mind from start to finish.”

Akira’s mouth was turning up into a smile. He looked from the painting to Yusuke, back to the painting, and back to Yusuke. “It’s absolutely gorgeous. Is it a sunrise or a sunset?”

“A sunrise,” said Yusuke. “A new day.”

“I love it.” Akira looked back to the painting. “It makes me feel calm and comforted, but sort of excited too. Excited for the future.”

Yusuke sighed in relief. “That was exactly my goal. I knew you would understand what I was trying to convey.”

“Does it have a name?”

“Yes, I call it  _ You’d Be Home _ .”

“I - wow.” Akira reached out a hand, then stopped. “Can I touch it?”

“Of course,” Yusuke replied. “It belongs to you, after all.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever owned anything so beautiful.” Akira picked up the canvas from the easel to get a closer look at it. His eyebrows raised as he held it. “Is there something on the back?”

And in that moment, Yusuke’s heart dropped into his stomach.

He forgot to take it off. He forgot to take it off.  _ He forgot to take it off. _

Akira turned the painting around and removed a small scrap of paper that had been taped to the back of the canvas where his hand had been. He didn’t read it out loud, but Yusuke remembered exactly what it said. 

_ “Circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth _

_ If my heart was a compass, you’d be north _

_ Risk it all ‘cause I’ll catch you if you fall _

_ Wherever you go, if my heart was a house, you’d be home” _

Akira looked back up. “What’s this?” he asked. “It’s nice.”

“Oh - thank you,” Yusuke stammered. “It’s, um…”

“You wrote it?”

Yusuke cursed his loose tongue. “Uh - yes. Yes I did. It, um - it inspired the piece.” Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “I suppose you could say it came to me. I, uh… wrote it down but, as you are aware, I’m not - words are not my area of expertise, so I, well, I decided to capture it with a visual medium.” Akira’s eyes were on him and he found himself fidgeting nervously with his fingers. “And when it was complete,” he continued, his speech growing slower with each word. “I thought it best to give it to the person for whom it was meant.”

“So…” Akira began slowly, holding up the paper. “This… this is about…”

The silence hung in the air, suspended by a thread. Until Yusuke just couldn’t take it anymore. “Yes, about you!” he blurted. “I was thinking about you a few weeks ago - well, it would be quite untrue to say that you are ever not on my mind - and - and as I said, the verse just - well, it came to me. Because it accurately describes how I feel. About you.”

“Yusuke…” Akira said softly. Yusuke didn’t want to know with what emotion Akira had spoken. He was afraid it was sympathy. He turned his gaze to the floor, unable to look Akira in the face.

“I am... very much in love with you. You have the kindest, strongest, most beautiful soul of anyone that I have ever met and you mean the world to me. You truly do.”

“Yusuke…” Akira had put the painting back on the easel and was moving closer. Yusuke began to speak faster, to match the quickening pace of his heartbeat.

“And I do not by any means expect anything in return because I know that I do not deserve you whatsoever. I just needed to tell you in - in one way or another because…” Akira was now standing directly in front of Yusuke, right in his line of sight,, and was looking up at him. “Because you… you… you…”

“Yusuke.” Akira was smiling. “Stop talking.” And with that, Akira leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yusuke’s.

Yusuke’s surprise-induced motionlessness was brief. Admittedly, he didn’t entirely know what he was meant to do with his hands, so he just did what felt right in the moment: placing both hands on Akira’s waist. And when Akira pulled away, he kept them there. 

Akira smiled up at him. He held up the slip of paper, which was still in his hand. “I’m going to keep this forever, you know,” he said. He wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s neck. “And that painting is getting a place of honor in my room.”

“I…” Yusuke was still at a loss for words. “Akira, I don’t know what to say, except… are you sure?”

Akira laughed. He kissed Yusuke’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Yusuke kissed Akira’s forehead. “You’re gorgeous.”

Akira kissed Yusuke’s other cheek. “You’re lovely.”

Yusuke kissed Akira’s temple. “You’re radiant.”

Jaw. “You’re stunning.”

Nose. “You’re enchanting.”

Cheekbone. “You’re remarkable.”

Brow. “You’re sublime.”

Chin. “You’re wonderful.”

Lips.

Yusuke felt himself smiling against Akira’s lips. Akira pulled back. “What?” he asked, smiling himself. “What’re you smiling about?”

“It’s just that…” Yusuke shook his head, the grin on his face growing wider. “I have to say, this is  _ not _ how I expected my evening to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved how poetic Owl City's lyrics are and I bet Yusuke would too. If you don't know any Owl City songs besides Fireflies, this is your sign to go listen to the entire Ocean Eyes album. (Pleeeeease not that Fireflies isn't great but Owl City has so many better songs that are so underateddddd)


End file.
